Forever A Roam
by RavenMistWolf
Summary: My Walking Dead story, since I love The Walking Dead. It's awesome. Now, mild language, that'll be bleeped out. Spoilers, so watch out. Rated for language, and violence. I will kill some people that don't die in the series, get over it!


**A/N I'd rather that ya'll didn't read this if ya didn't watch the show... I'm OBSESSED with the show, just caught up with season Three! I'd also rather ya'll wouldn't really read if you're not caught up... Spoilers SUCK! HATE THEM! I'm not really gonna follow the show... Same characters and all, the beginning will be the same, but some will die. Some besides the already dead. AWRITE! Prepare the awesome part of your brain... THE WALKER PART!**

**Chapter One**

**Carl's POV**

I've just shot my mother... The screams could've drawn a Walker from God knows where in this prison. I grip the pistol in my hands, both of them for stability, and stare at the corpse. A bullet wound, just below her right eye, marrs her beauty. Why couldn't of Hershall have been here? Or Carol? Anyone but Maggie, who is in a sense responsible for my pale, lifeless, changing mother, who has a giant slit in her belly from which blood pours out onto the floor.

I sniffle. Maggie's walking towards the door, holding the baby. She's not crying, thankfully. Every Walker in this cold, dank, place would be alerted and making its way over to us if she was. I make my way to Maggie. She looks at me. She's obviously rattled by the gunshot. A tear runs down my face. I open the door and look around. No Walkers around that I can see, hear, or smell. Dang, they smell worse than anything. The rotting flesh, the guts, heck their breath is rancid.

_What should we name the baby?_ I'm thinking this to calm me down. _Amy? Jackie? Sophia? Patricia? ... Laurie? _The last one is painful. Maybe we should name her after my third grade teacher, Judith. Would Dad think that was a good name? Would he rather we honor our dead and name her after one of our own? _Dad_. He doesn't know Mom is dead. He doesn't know I ended it all. How will he feel when I tell him she's dead? Will he think of me as strong and brave, for putting her out of her misery? Will he hate me, for killing her? How will he feel to know that we didn't fufill her final wish, that Maggie was supposed to shoot her?

I run down the hall, opposite of the way the Walkers were going, so we can make our way outside. I know this hall. I went down this one when Hershall was out cold and I went to get bandages. I turn around to make sure Maggie's following me okay. Running with a baby could be a problem for her.

I turn left, and sneak past some Walkers eating... I'm not sure. Another Walker maybe? It's too dark in this hall, and the thing is too red and bloody for me to see what it is. Maggie gags quietly and sneaks past, her face pale. Once I make sure she's safe, I right and find myself in a cell block. Luckily, it's empty. I pull my gun up and motion with my head for Maggie to go up the stairs. She does, her feet stepping up quickly. I follow behind her, looking for Walkers.

Suddenly, Maggie gasps. A rotten, ugly Walker has her shirt and is trying to bite her. She moans in fear, low and in her throat. I pull up the gun, aim, and shoot it straight in the ear. It falls to the ground, with its arm stretching out of the bars that confined it. I look at him closely. He had wispy blond hair, very fine hair, and pale skin. His eyes are like most Walkers', covered over with a white film. He has no lips, like all Walkers I've ever seen. Why do they have no lips? Do they _eat_ them? I push my long, greasy black hair out of my eyes and under my dad's Sheriff hat, the one he gave me back when the farm was a safe place, and Shane was still alive, and Otis shot me.

_Shane_. My mother had affairs with him, possibly giving her the baby Maggie's cradling right now. That would mean my dad and I killed the man who killed Mom. He was just like my dad though, until Dad came back and he turned evil. When Dad shot him, I cried in shock, until he turned into a Walker right before my eyes and tried to _eat _Dad. I shot him in the head, though Dad thought I was aiming at him. I grit my teeth. This memory can be nursed later. Right now, I need to protect Maggie and the baby.

I push my way into the courtyard type thing where the Walkers first started coming. Hershall and Beth are still locked in the gate thing. My dad is letting them out, along with Oscar and Daryl. I have no idea where Axel is. Carol is no where to be found, much as Daryl is obviously looking for her. They both have this thing where they're obviously interested in each other, like Glenn and Maggie used to be, but they act as if the other doesn't know it. Although, Daryl and Carol don't get as, how to put this... _Into it_, as Glenn and Maggie.

Maggie's looking for Glenn, obviously, but he's nowhere to be found yet. Is he dead? Are he and Axel dead? The thought sends shivers down my spine. Glenn was at the camp with me and Mom and Shane. He was always really cool. If he's dead, the group will suffer. No, he and Axel walk out the same door we did. Glenn is holding Carol's scarf. Daryl is looking at it in disbelief.

Maggie walks over to Dad and shows him and Hershall the baby. Hershall holds her, but Dad's looking around, frantically. I hear him ask "Laurie?" but Maggie just shakes her head. His eyes open wide. He walks over to me, tears threatening to spill over. He puts his hand on my shoulder. A tear slips down my cheek. I shake my head, rather redundantly. His eyes open wide and tears spill over.

"NOO!" he screams. To the heavens. To us. To Mom's spirit wherever it is. He screams again. He falls over, sobbing, and curls into the fetal position. "Nooooo... NOOO!"

I cry and hug Beth, who's walked over to me. Glenn looks at Maggie, and she explains, whispering into his ear. She collapses, crying into his arms.

"Why? NOOOOOO!" Dad screams. "NOOOO!"

**I'm ending it here, cuz I'm mean like that. If anyone actually reads this, I'd love you forever if you R&R'd. So yeah. I'll continue whether anyone reads it or not. AWRITE. Yep... Ravenmistwolf OWWT!**


End file.
